


Your Princess is in a Different Castle

by SaaahtheWizard



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minish - Freeform, Picori - Freeform, Rough treatment of a sword, We Die Like Men, Zelda saves the day, not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaahtheWizard/pseuds/SaaahtheWizard
Summary: A rewrite of Minish Cap, but with Zelda as the hero





	1. The journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeenius_the_Dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/gifts).

> A fun little thing I am trying, Updates will happen when they happen, I guess.

Listening to her father drone on about finding someone ‘Worthy of seeing the Picori,’ or whatever he was talking about was starting to get a bit old. She had already made her mind up the second Link had been turned to stone. She was going to save him, and she was going to punch Vaati in the face. Taking one last look at Link, who was frozen in the moment he decided to save her, she turns to face her father. She clenches her hands as she steps in front of the throne, head raised as she matches her father’s gaze with a fiery one of her own. 

“I will go. Link was turned to stone protecting me, and Vaati won't expect the Princess to be the one to stop him.” Her father looks ready to interject when the Smith comes up beside her. 

“She has a point, Your Majesty. Zelda possesses a wisdom that few others do, a wisdom that would be most useful on this quest, I am sure.” The King stays quiet for a moment, old eyes taking in his daughter before him, then he heaves a heavy sigh. 

“Very well, my child. Hyrule rests on your shoulders. Take the Smith’s sword, and take the broken Picori blade to Minish woods. That is where the Picori will be, and where your quest must start.” Zelda nods to her father and accepts the two swords. The king then waves a servant forward. 

“Help my daughter prepare for her journey, give her anything she might need. Guards, seal the entrances, we must make sure Vaati can’t get back inside the Palace.” The guards mobilize at the same time the servant ushers Zelda out of the throne room. The next few moments go by in a blur, but soon she is out of the palace, in trousers and a yellow tunic that the servant had found. The tunic had simple embroidery, bearing the Triforce symbol, and she wonders for a moment who it could have belonged to, as the fabric was soft and durable as well. She was thankful for her new clothes, however, as they were easier to move around in compared to the heavy dress she normally wore. These would probably allow more movement during fights as well and made it easier to have the smith’s sword at her side. 

“Okay! Here I go!” She settles her hand on the smith's sword, adjusts the bag the castle staff had packed for her, pushes some hair behind her ears, and sets out, bounce to her step as she goes. She manages to avoid any monsters that pop up along the way, mostly those mole looking ones that would pop out of the ground at once. She waves to anyone who calls out to her but doesn’t stop unless it's too look at the map her father had handed her. She does her best to follow it, and soon she is at the bridge at the edge of the forest.

“No turning back.” She whispers to herself, glancing around. Zelda huffs as she makes her way through the woods, pushing her bangs out of her face for the umpteenth time as she continues forward. The woods prove to be a bit of a maze, and she eventually stops to tie up what parts of her hair that she can, quickly becoming annoyed with it constantly getting in the way. She ties it up into a high ponytail that she can feel bounce around with her. 

‘I should look into getting a hat. Or a hairpin.’ She thinks, distracted enough by the thoughts of what she would want from the two items that she doesn't notice the octorok aiming at her until a rock slams into a tree just next to her, the rock breaking into pieces that narrowly avoid her. She lets out a startled noise, and clumsily draws the sword the smith had given her, fumbling with it as she turns to face her first foe. 

“Hey! That was very rude!” She says as she jabs the sword forward, hitting the octorok head-on. The monster flinches back, and takes another aim at her, making Zelda stumble to the side to avoid it, before slashing at it wildly until the monster falls, and poofs out of existence once again. Maybe she should have taken those sword lessons from Link when he offered, but as far as first battles go, she doesn't think that one was too bad. She sheaths the sword and continues to explore the woods as she tries to find a sign of the Picori. 

After hours of wondering, she could see the only area left that might be the home of the small creatures, blocked off by a log she couldn't find away around. If she could find a way around, how would she talk to such small beings? How could she get around the log to get over there? She felt tears of frustration rising in her eyes as she tried to think, and quickly pushed them back. She had to do this, not just to save Hyrule, but to save Link as well. She would figure something out, she had too. She just needed to sit and think. 

Looking around, she sees a weird tree stump and figures it will have to work. As she moves over to sit on it, she hears a voice cry out, quickly followed by a plea.

“Ah! Someone help me!” She frantically looks around, rushing off towards the voice. 

“Can’t anyone hear me! Help!” The voice is getting louder, so she must be heading in the right direction. 

“Yes! I can hear you, I am coming!” She shouts back and hears a Squawk in return. 

“Well then, hurry up!” The voice shouts back, and Zelda skids into the clearing where the yelling was coming from and sees a green looking blob being attacked by more octorocks. 

“Well, don’t just stand there! Help me!” The green bird looking thing says, and Zelda feels her frustration rise once again. She draws the sword, and rushes at the octorok on the right, slashing at it as fast as she could so it couldn’t recover. 

“Watch out!” She dives forward as a rock flies at her, scraping her chin and hands with the way she lands. She forces herself to recover quickly, and runs over to the other octorok, stabbing at it with vigor to make up for her lack of skill. Once it has poofed out of existence as well, she falls back, sitting on the ground and panting. 

“That has to be the worst rescue I have ever seen!” The green bird says to her, and she is quickly deciding she doesn’t like this thing. 

“Well, why don’t you save yourself next time then! And most people would say ‘Thank you for saving me!” The bird makes another ear-grating squawk, before he settles down, indigent look on his face. 

“Yes, alright, I do suppose I owe you some thanks. I was cursed to this form by a mage, you see, and it's not exactly the best for defending myself.”

“Wait, was the mage’s name Vaati?” Zelda demands, getting close to the bird. 

“Why, yes, it was, but how did you know?”

“He cursed my friend,” Her voice was filled with anger as she continues, “And turned him into stone. I need to find the Picori, so I can reforge the sword, and save him.” The green bird stares at her for a moment, seemingly studying her. 

“Alright, I will help you on this quest. I’m Ezlo, and I can help you find the Picori.” Zelda smiles at him and stands tall. 

“I am Princess Zelda, and I am going to save hyrule, and Link.”


	2. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the yellow brick road follow the yellow brick road follow the yellow brick road

“This could be easier if you would just let me ride on your head,” Ezlo said, staring hard at Zelda as he hops along behind her, doing his best to keep up with the Princess. Zelda stops and turns to face him. Ezlo stares harder at Zelda. Zelda glares back.

"No. No way." She hisses, and he makes an undignified sound. 

"Well, excuse me, Princess, but I don't have legs. So it's either you carry me, giving up what Minimal skill you have with that sword in the process, or you let me ride on your head to make this easier on the both of us. After all, my current form is perfect for a hat." Zelda's glare intensifies, and she huffs. 

"Fine. But just remember that I'm the Princess of Hyrule and that this is an honor."

“I will do my best to remember as such.” The bird deadpans, and before Zelda can retort, he is settled on top of her head. At least he held the bangs out of her face. She continued walking down the path, back to the weird tree stump she had seen earlier. 

“Ah, Yes! This is exactly what we need! Look at that. At first glance, it appears to be a mere stump, yes? No! That stump is a portal used by people long ago to adjust their size! With my help, you can use it to shrink down to Minish size." Ezlo’s voice is high pitched in his excitement, and Zelda doesn’t think she likes how much closer the voice is to her head. 

“Okay, so stand on it?” She steps up onto the tree, nervously looking at the crack in the center of it. 

“Now, prepare yourself, this is going to be quite a new experience for you. Are you sure you are ready?” Zelda doesn’t waste a moment with her reply. 

“Yes, let's go,” Ezlo says nothing as he starts the ritual, letting out a few notes of what sounds like a song, and starts bouncing on her head. Before she can let out a word of complaint, the world seems to get bigger around them, until they are so small they fall through the crack of the log. She lets out a single, high pitched scream as they fall, bouncing off three, now giant, mushrooms, before hitting the floor. She groans, rubbing at the spot she hit upon landing, looking around before she realizes how big the world around her seems now. Like her task hadn't already felt like a mountain, she muses, as she stands. She takes a careful step out of the log, marveling at the world around her. 

“So this is what the Picori get to see! This is amazing!” Ezlo huffs above her, shaking his head. 

“Yes, well, you will soon see that there are far more dangerous things when you are this small. Now, let’s get a move on, Minish village isn’t too far from here.” 

“You seem to know an awful amount of things about this, Mr. Ezlo.” She feels him stiffen on her head before he lets out a sound she can’t describe. 

“We will discuss that later, but right now, time is of the essence! Let’s get a move on!” Zelda rolls her eyes and sets off. Traveling when you are the size of a beetle is a chore, she learns, but keeps up a quick pace, using the boundless energy she was known for having. They reach the log that was blocking her earlier, but now she can see the small tunnel carved out of it, and she hums as they walk through, surprised at the amount of light that filtered through the tunnel. 

“I wonder how long it took them to make this.” She wonders aloud, and Ezlo humphs on her head.

“Oh, not long at all, I assure you. The Minish are a resourceful bunch.” Zelda nods, admiring the handiwork as they continue to walk. They exit the tunnel, and Zelda can’t help the groan at the sight of the deep water in front of them.

“Oh, come on!” She grumbles under her breath, slowly walking to the edge to start working on a plan to get across. She spots a green blob on the water and watches as the water seems to pull it closer to her. She watches it circle the pond for a while, noting that its a lily pad of some sort. 

“Alright, Mr. Ezlo, let's hope that we are light enough for this, I don’t know how to swim.” Before Ezlo can say anything in remarks, Zelda takes a running leap at the leaf-like thing, and lands with a solid plop, a bit too close to the edge. However, the plant holds steady and carries her to the next bank, where she is quick to hop off, glad to be away from the water. Looking in front of her, she gasps at the path before her, marveling at how tall the grass was now. The two of them are quite as she walks forward until they reach the village, and the sight of it is breathtaking. Zelda doesn’t have long to admire it before she is swarmed by little beings, and she soon realizes that these are the picori. They all are speaking at once, and in a language, she doesn’t understand. The small beings seem to notice this, and soon give her space, and that is when Ezlo chimes in. 

“Ah! It doesn’t seem like they speak Hylian. Maybe you should try finding someone who does.” 

“Okay! Let's look around then!” She explores everywhere she can find, stopping to try and talk to any picori she could find, and Ezlo is mildly surprised at the amount of energy the child has. He is also impressed with how quickly she finds the right building. They cross the bridge and enter the extravagant building. Zelda takes the interior in, awestruck by the beauty, and she doesn’t notice how long she stands there looking around at it. A voice clears itself. 

“Hello, young one. We don’t get many hylians here. It has been a long time since I have seen a Hylian.” Zelda jumps a little and turns shocked eyes to the picori. 

“You speak Hylian?” She blurts and stands for a moment longer, face becoming red. She faintly hears Ezlo scolding her for her manners, but the small being in front of her simply chuckles. 

“Yes, I do speak Hylian, young one. I am Festari, and I watch over this abbey. What brings a Hylian here to visit us Minish?” His voice is deep and kind, and it reminds Zelda of Link’s grandfather. Her heart clenches at this, and her hands form fists as she answers. 

“An evil mage came to our castle, and placed a curse on my dearest friend, and broke the sacred picori blade. I have been sent to get it reforged, and to stop the mage.” Her voice carries a fierce tone, filled with an anger few would understand. 

“I see. Then you will need to speak to the village elder. He doesn't speak Hylian, so you will need to find the Jabber nut. Go to the house south of here, that is where you can find one. The elder is to the west, the others can guide you there once you understand them.” 

“Thank you.” It’s simple but heartfelt as Zelda turns and darts out the door. Traveling south, she stumbles upon a building that looks like it was made out of a barrel. 

“Hey! This must be it!” Ezlo chimes from atop her head. They go through the front door and walk to the back. There are crates stacked all over, and she has to stand on her tippy toes to look over them. 

“Do you see anything, Mr.Ezlo?” She asks, Doing her best to look around the back of the building they are in. The Minish in the front of the shop snickers as it watches the two of them. Ezlo turns to shoot the creature a look, before he turns and rises to his full height to look over their current obstacle. 

“AhHa! There it is! And I see a ladder back there too!”

“I think the ladder is our best bet of getting back there,” Zelda says as she turns to head back toward the door, jogging out and looking around the building, circling it until she finds the access to the roof. She runs over to the ladder, and carefully climbs down, eyes focused on the rungs. She feels her heart beating in her chest, and mentally scolds herself for being nervous climbing down a simple ladder. She touches down on the ground, and jogs over to the jabber nut, and eats it in two bites. Ezlo makes an exasperated noise above her. 

“Slow down, child! I thought the Princess of Hyrule would have some manners!” Zelda exhales sharply, turning back to the ladder. 

“Yes, I am the Princess. I assure you I have the perfect amount of manners.” She states, slowly making her way back up the ladder. 

“Whatever you say, princess.” 

“Yes, exactly.” She pulls herself onto the roof and starts following the path west. She sees a minish watching them, and runs over to the mouse-like creature, ready to put the nut to the test. 

“Excuse me! I need to speak to the village elder! Where might I find him?” Giggling, the minish points. 

“That way. Last house following the path, you won’t miss it.” Zelda is already jogging down the path, waving over her shoulder. 

“Thank you!” She calls.

“Please excuse her!” Ezlo calls. The minish laughs. They walk back to their house, shaking their head. 

“Such energy.” 

Zelda runs down the path, Ezlo screeching behind her as the force of her running makes him flap like an actual hat in the wind. Skidding to a halt at the end of the path, she takes a moment to stare at the building before her. It is set atop a log with a small ladder, and the log has mushrooms growing out of it, and a carpet of moss leading to the door of the home. Setting her bag down, she carefully pulls out the remains of the picori blade. Bag shouldered, and a broken sword in hand, she carefully makes her way up the short ladder and follows the moss to the archway. She hesitates at the doorway, clutching the fabric that the sword was wrapped into her chest. 

“What is it?” Ezlo questions, bending his head so he can look at her. 

“What if he can’t help us?” Her voice is small, and Ezlo remembers that she may be tasked with this burden, but she is still a child. She had done well to hide her anxiety about the quest well up to this point, and he made a silent vow to keep a better eye on her, and to make sure she wasn’t alone during this quest. 

“Well, we won’t know for certain until we go in there and ask. And if they can’t help us, then we will just find a different way to save your friend.” He declares, settling back upon her head. 

“Right. You are right.” She takes a steadying breath and marches into the elders' hut. The elder is standing near the back, with what looks to be a sewing needle in his hands. He smiles at the young girl, waving her forward. 

“Hello, young one. What brings you to my home?” He asks, and Zelda kneels on the ground, unfurling the cloth that held the hilt, and what shards they could find, of the picori blade. 

  
  


“I am Princess Zelda, and A mage broke the picori blade, and cursed my friend. It’s the only thing that can be used to stop him.” 

"And you've come here now hoping to have the blade reforged? Hm... Well, if that's what you're after, you'll need four mystic elements.” 

“Four mystic elements?” She tilts her head still knelt next to the blade. The elder nods, looking off into the distance. 

"Only by infusing the blade with these energies can a new blade be forged. Here, give me your map. I can mark where these elements can be found." Zelda scrambles to do so and watches as the elder scribbles on it. When he is done, he hands it back. 

“The Earth Element can be found in the shrine to the north of Festari's abbey. Speak with Festari. He will show you the path to the shrine's entrance. Return to me once you have found the element.” 

She rolls up her map, and ties up the blade, packing them away as she thanks the elder. 

“Thank you, I will return as soon as I have the element.” Filled with a new sense of conviction, Zelda takes off towards the abbey, and towards the first of many trials to come. 


	3. DeepWood Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep Wood Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to update some tags for this chapter, sorry for the long wait to anyone who reads this

Zelda scrunches her face up at the feel of the webs on the doors. They where thick enough that her sword wasn’t doing much to cut through them, bouncing off of them every time she tried.  
“No use there,” she mumbled to herself, stepping back to observe the room around her.  
“That pillar seems to be a bit out of place, don’t you think Mr. Ezlo?” The being on her head humms, before nodding.   
“Yes, it does. If you look closely, I don’t think it’s connected to the ceiling.” Zelda walks up to the pillar and squints. Placing her hands on the cold stone, she gives it a light shove, and feels it slide just a little. Securing both her feet on the ground, she huffs and throws all of her weight into the next shove, and steadily pushes the pillar out of the way, groning and face red with the effort it took. It slides out of the way, opening a path to the next room.   
“Well, off to a great start!” Her voice echoes through the chamber, and holds an endless optimism. The next room is dark, and makes a cold shiver run along her back. They both hear something wet sounding sliding against the floor, and Zelda feels the shudder Ezlo has in response. She did not want to know what was making that sound. Moving further into the room, sliding her feet instead of walking to avoid tripping over something, Zelda clumsily draws her sword, trying to stay quiet so they don’t alert whatever might be waiting for them in the dark. At least, that is her plan, until her foot takes a sudden dip, and a chain reaction happens.

There is the sound of a click, and with a Fwoosh, a torch next to the duo bursts to life. The sudden light and sound, and the dip in the floor catching her foot as she tries to move away from the fire has her falling, letting out a shriek as she does. The stone floor is hard and unforgiving, and she reopens the scrape she had on her chin from earlier, and her sword clatters to the ground, letting out a harsh metallic sound as well. Link was going to kill her for the way she was treating this sword.

She rises slowly on all fours, chin and hands stinging. Only to come face to face with a _slug._ Another high pitched scream echoes through the room. Normally she didn’t mind them, but this close, and now being closer to their size had her fumbling for her sword in a panic. She grasps the hilt, stumbling back from the slug and floundering to her feet, then uses her body weight to sink the sword into the creature, gagging at the noise the blade makes as she does so. The creature stops moving. She yanks her sword out, harsh breaths filling the silence of the room.   
“Well, that was not a pleasant experience for anyone involved.” Ezlo’s voice shocks her a tad, and she shakes her head to try and clear it of the panic.   
“I suppose not, but let's focus on getting the element and getting out.” She keeps the sword in hand this time, the heavy weight of it keeping her grounded. The princess solves the puzzle quickly, and scrambles out of the room the moment the door to the other is open. The next room is filled with light, and she spots the slugs before hand, somersaulting out of the way when they fall from the ceiling, crashing into a wall to avoid them. She leaves these ones alone. 

With a bit of effort she pulls the lever she spots in this room, and then quickly dodges across the bridge that appears when she does so. Zelda quickly figures out the mushroom can fling her across the water, and soon she is on her way. The next room is easy as well, and she soon has the vines taken care of. Her heart is still hammering in her chest as she enters the barrale in the room, and has to take a moment to steady herself, before once again setting off. 

Several rooms pass by, mushroom launches and switch puzzles passing by in a blur. Zelda chats constantly to herself as she moves through the rooms, sometimes getting Ezlos input on something, like the best way to push a pillar. She collects the keys as they appear, and keeps pushing forward. Her knees shake less when she has to face a monster now, and she has found the grip on her sword that works the best for her. There are several areas she cant get too that she hasn’t puzzled through yet, the doorways to get to them covered by the same thick webbing she had found at the beginning of this adventure. 

Zelda is trying to think of a solution to this when she unlocks the door and enters the next room. The door slams shut behind her, locking in place. She whimpers. In the center of the room, what appears to be a giant angry caterpillar materializes. It starts crawling towards her, and she grips her sword with both hands, widening her stance. She slashes at it’s head, and leaps back when it becomes stunned. Its body turns grey, and at its tail a heart shaped thing seems to pop out. On a whim, Zelda rushes over to it, raising her sword and hacks at it, much like she was trying to cut a tree down with an ax.    
_ Link was so going to be mad at her for the state she would be returning this sword.  _

The creature thrashes, turning a red color now, and increasing in movement speed. It charges at her before she can react, and rams its head into her gut, knocking her down, and pushing all the air from her lungs. It circles around one of the blocks it the room, and settles back down into its blue color. Dazed, Zelda flops to her side, and shakily pushes onto her feet, using the wall for support before the creature can make it around for another attack. She stumbles away from the creature until her back hits the wall, and she slumps against it for a brief moment to try and regain her bearings. The thing doesn’t give her long. She readies herself, and when the thing is close enough she lunges forward, shoving the tip of the sword into its nose. The large monster is stunned, but she had made a mistake. The sword was stuck in the beasts nose. 

Tugging and yanking does nothing, and she notices the creature starting to shift. Heart rate increasing, she puts her foot against the beasts nose, and uses all of her weight to pull. The sword frees abruptly, and for the second time during this fight, Zelda finds herself on the ground. She huffs as she lurches to her feet. The caterpillar-like thing comes towards her, once again red, and she dodges around it this time, waiting for a better opening.She waits for the openings, and slashes only when she can get a good shot at the tail afterwards. 

After what felt like years, she delivers one final strike to the creatures tail, and it lets out a wail, and explodes into a cloud of black smoke, before vanishing completely. The door slides open, and at the same time a cheat materializes in the center of the room. 

“Well, that was intense,” Ezlo states, and Zelda lets out a snort as she opens the chest. In it is an odd looking jar, or at least that's what she assumes it is. Ezlo leans down to get a look at it. 

“Ah! The Gust Jar! Aim it at that web blocking the door!” 

“Why is it called the gust jar?” Zelda asks this as she turns to the door, and does as Ezlo had instructed. She gets her answer before her current hat can say anything. The Jar whirls to life, and it takes all Zelda has to not be knocked off her feet as it sucks in the web that had been blocking the door. Twisting the jar a bit, she is pushed back as it fires the web that it had just sucked in, making it explode against the wall.    
“Oh. I see.” Ezlo lets out a squawk like laugh from atop her head.    
“Yes! Now let's go get that element!” Nodding, Zelda sets off once again. They make quick work of getting the key to unlock the big door, and any enemies they cross on their way there. They get to the big door, and Zelda feels dread looking at it. Surely there wouldn’t be another thing to fight after the caterpillar. All she had to do was to unlock it, and the element would be on the other side. This is what she kept repeating to herself as she slid the key into the lock, and as the chains fell away from the door. 

With a deep breath, Zelda slides the door open. Steps inside. The door slams shut behind her. She feels her breath catch. Then the green goop falls into the room, and slowly comes to form a normal sized ChuChu.  _ She was the size of a thumb, how was she supposed to be able to fight a chuchu that big?  _ Swallowing a lump in her throat, she gets ready. She is unprepared for the chuchu to leap into the air, and land back down on the ground with a harsh thud that shakes the floor, and flings her back. Shakily standing, she readies her sword. The creature jumps again, aiming for her. Rushing out of the way, she avoids it, and tries stabbing at it with her sword. The sword does nothing. Zelda feels herself start to panic. The chuchu leaps into the air again. Zelda dives out of the way, tumbling and crashing into a wall. She's stunned, and scared, and the world is spinning, and what should she do? Ezlo looks around frantically, sees the giant creature approaching them. 

"Zelda! You need to move!" She doesn't.  
“Zelda! Get up! You need to move! If you don’t we both won’t be making it out of here! Think! Use that wisdom that has gotten you this far! What do you have that you can use?” Ezlo is yelling in her ear at this point, and she tries to focus on him. She thinks, stares at the chuchu as it approaches, and wobbles up onto her feet. 

“The gust jar. We need to see if we can bring it down to our level.” She says this while reaching for the item.  
“Yes! You can do this! You have the wisdom you need to win this battle!” 

Zelda holds onto the jar tight, waits and dodges as the chuchu leaps again, and once it lands she aims the jar at it. 

_ Yes!  _ It sucks in portions of the chu, it’s legs getting smaller. She keeps this up until it collapses, and then runs at its head to strike at it. Zelda keeps this up, collecting more scrapes and bruises, and a cut to her hand from not holding the sword properly. After she has the pattern down, however, she makes quick work of the chuchu, and it too falls by her hand. 

After it explodes the same way the other enemies do, Zelda falls to her knees, letting out a wail of her own as tears start falling down her face. Ezlo panics. 

“Why are you crying! You won the battle!”

“I was scared, jerk! I wasn’t ready to fight monsters!” She sobs out, and Ezlo suddenly feels very out of his depth. 

“Well, look! You did it! There’s the element!” Zelda sniffles as she looks too it, hand moving to wipe the tears off her dirty face. She crawls over to it, and sits in front of it before pulling the element into her lap. She cradles it, body sore, eyes trying to fill with more tears.

“Now, come on, I think we both need to go get patched up in the village, hm?” Ezlo taps his beak to her head. 

“Yeah. Maybe some tea.” She stumbles to her feet, and finally notices the blue circle that had appeared in the room. A warp circle, her mind supplies. She steps over to it, and feels her stomach clench as the world spins around her. Her body takes a moment to readjust to the light outside. With one last sniffle, she walks away from the dungeon, and back to the safety of minish village. 


End file.
